smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Wonder's improvement
NOTE: These are characters that belong to A Heroic Smurf's HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and the following is written without any authorization or endorsement from the original author. The story takes place during the day of Wonder's "plastic smurfery" operation. Hero and Smurfette share a lunch together, and Smurfette noticed something about Hero. Smurfette: You seem so terribly quiet today, Hero. Is something wrong with you and Wonder? Hero: It's just today that Wonder's having "plastic smurfery" being smurfed on her and this smurf doesn't know how it's going to smurf out. Smurfette: But why would she need "plastic smurfery"? Hero: It's something that she doesn't feel very comfortable discussing with any other Smurf besides this smurf, Doctor, and Papa Smurf. Smurfette: I wonder if it has anything to do with how I look now. Hero: What happened to you was just an accident, Smurfette. You were having these weird dreams of wanting to smurf with me, and somehow you got changed, and how you smurf now is just a side effect. Smurfette: But could that be what's upsetting Wonder? That she could be jealous of me because of how I smurf now with these smurfs? Hero: This smurf is certain that you have no intention of making Wonder jealous of you, even if how you smurf now is causing you to smurf more attention from the other Smurfs. Smurfette: Don't I know it! I even have to tell Hefty that my eyes are up here every time he wants to talk to me. Hero: (Laughs) Well, I guess we can't always control what a male Smurf wants to smurf at when it comes to a female Smurf. Smurfette: If Wonder wants to make herself smurf more like me now just to make you happy, I want her to know that she has my support. I don't want anything to smurf between you and her now. Hero: This smurf appreciates your concern, Smurfette. Hopefully this will make her feel a lot better about herself. Sometime later, Hero meets with Wonder after she awakens from her "plastic smurfery". Hero: Wonder, how are you feeling now? Wonder: I'm feeling a little different now, like something strange has happened to me. Hero: Papa Smurf told me that the operation was a success. Wonder: It's going to take some getting used to, though. But I'm feeling more like a Smurfette now. Hero: Have you seen how you smurf with the improvements yet? Wonder: I smurfed a little peek at myself when Doctor and Papa Smurf weren't looking. I felt like I was modeling for one of Painter's statues. Hero: (Laughs) So you think you look better now with the improvements? Wonder: I can't smurf at myself now. I feel too embarrassed looking like Smurfette in the mirror. Hero: Just let yourself get used to how you smurf. And remember that this smurf will love you no matter how you look. Wonder: I know, Hero. Thank you for smurfing with me through the surgery. Category:Blog posts